Snowed in on Christmas Day
by MileyDreamer
Summary: A pregnant Mona spending her Christmas morning at her two best friend's apartment. Companion to Good Girls do Bad Things Sometimes and peroxideprincess' When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind.


Snowed in on Christmas Day

It is a typical winter morning in New York; the wind is blowing, the snow is falling, and the streets are completely bare. Last night over two feet of snow fell onto the ground, and most are trapped in their houses, this is the position of Hanna Marin and Wren Kingston. Their cozy fourteenth floor apartment is lit by candles and the curtains are drawn closed to stop them from seeing the depressing snow that is still falling, a bottle of wine is open and two empty glasses set on the floor beside them. They are sitting on the floor, their backs to the couch and a blanket covering their legs. Hanna is practically sitting on Wren's lap she is leaning so close to him, and of course, his arm is comfortably around her.

It is nearly 9 A.M. and the couple has passed their gifts to each other, because this is not just any other winter day, this is Christmas morning. Wren smiles as his new Vinyl album, Hanna's gift, by Wishbone Ash plays again on the record player that she also purchased for him. Hanna glances to the side and the box set up in a chair that holds a Keurig coffee maker; there is also a basket with various starter cups to use with it and instructions. He also got her a bottle of her new favourite perfume, which he just happens to love the smell of, Miss Dior.

There is another person in the household for the time being that is not present at this moment, however. A Miss Mona Vanderwaal is still peacefully sleeping in her guest room's bed. The plum comforter has been recently washed and is wrapped tightly around her, the lavender scent from the laundry detergent enveloping her in her calm slumber. Her protruding belly is clearly evident under the covers as they are gripped even tighter to her when she rolls over and groans. Mona reaches up and rubs her eyes as she yawns then slowly gets out of bed and pads to the bathroom to release the pressure on her bladder. She takes the opportunity to stare at the dark circles under her eyes in disgust.

Hanna, from her position next to Wren, turns her head when she hears one door open and another close. "Where is the gift we bought her?"

"It's safe, love, she will never find it where it is hidden." Wren chuckles. Mona has been wandering the apartment in hunt the past few days, trying t find the gift that the couple has bought her.

"If you say so, but she's awfully good at finding things when she puts her mind to it." Hanna shrugs then leans her head back against Wren's shoulder.

Mona washes her hands and face then brushes her teeth before she wraps a fuzzy plum bathrobe around her then joins her friend in the living room.

"May I ask why it is so dark in here?" She turns the lights on and Hanna groans.

"Because we had a romantic atmosphere before you woke up."

"Do you know what the product of a romantic atmosphere is?" Mona chuckles then motions to her swollen middle.

"No, that is the product of drunken fucking." Hanna glares then giggles at her friend.

"I see that gifts have been given already." Mona looks curiously at the box, gasping when she realizes what it is. "He got you one of these?!"

"I know, right. I've wanted one forever." Hanna smiles and turns to Wren, playfully pinching his cheeks. "Once again I am reminded that he is the most perfectest boyfriend in the whole wide world." She goes on in a baby voice then giggles. Mona pretends to gag, sticking a finger down her throat, then stops immediately when Hanna glares viciously at her.

"Where's mine?" She claps excitedly.

"Later, Mon." The blonde grins.

"Not even a Christmas breakfast?" Mona pouts.

"Who needs breakfast on Christmas morning?" Hanna raises an eyebrow as if that was the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard. "Besides, we had breakfast but the leftovers wouldn't be good for you." She grinned, glancing at the empty wine glass beside her.

"That is so unfair." Mona continues pouting. "You're torturing me Hanna." She draws out the 'a'. "Wren?" She smiles down at the man. "Please talk some sense into her for me?"

"Well, to be honest, I could use some breakfast as well." He agrees with Mona, looking at his girlfriend for approval.

"Ugh, but I want to get drunk on Christmas morning like a cheap hoe for once." Hanna fake-sighs, pouring herself another glass. "How about you two go prepare breakfast and I watch you while I indulge in alcoholism?"

"Hanna, get up off your lazy ass." Mona puts her hands on her hips, trying to keep a straight face. She fails and her hands fall as she laughs. "Fuck it, what do you want?"

"Nothing that'll keep me from getting wasted." Hanna giggles, sipping her wine. "You guys just go ahead and stuff your faces. I'll observe you."

"Do you think you could manage while I try to pry the glass away from her before she ruins our Christmas?" Mona turns to Wren, giggling.

"Sure." Wren chuckles and slowly stands up, ignoring Hanna's pout when he lets go off her. "But you're going to eat anyway, love. You can get drunk next year."

"No, I can't, we'll be at my mom's then. Besides, I'm a fun drunk." The blonde keeps pouting, eventually putting her glass away. "Ugh, fine. Let's go get this breakfast thing going." She holds out her hands for Wren to help her on her feet. "Happy now, Mon?"

"No, surely not. You're never going to let me live this down. However, Elena is very pleased with you." Mona groans, putting her hand on her stomach trying to still her unborn. "She kept me up last night." The brunette sighs.

"Christmas must have gotten her excited." Hanna replies, throwing the blanket onto the nearest couch. "Now, what would the lady like to eat?"

"She doesn't even know what Christmas is." Mona laughs. "Uhm... Hm..." She presses a finger to her lips in contemplation then smiles widely. "I'm in the mood for fruit."

"She probably knows a lot more than you think. At least she doesn't know what a penis looks like, like most of these poor babies that have to endure intercourse during their time in the womb." Hanna shutters, causing Wren to throw her a weird look, probably convinced that the alcohol must have been starting to cloud her mind already. "Well, fruit. Hmm..." Hanna continues nonchalantly. "Do we have fruit?"

"Of course we have fruit. We always have fruit." Wren replies, still looking at her strangely.

"We do? Oh. Cool. Off to the kitchen then." The blonde cheers and steps ahead.

"You don't even fool me, Miss Marin. Your spawn will be traumatized and have no choice in the matter. You are rabbits. Don't think I didn't hear you two last night." Mona glares at her best friend teasingly.

Hanna frowns. "I shouldn't have even tried to keep quiet then. So much effort for nothing." She giggles softly, glancing over at Wren who is avoiding eye contact with Mona, before she goes on. "I would tell you we're sorry for being unable to control ourselves but since we didn't actually keep you up last night, I guess there's no need for that."

"You are such a bitch. Why am I even friends with you?" Mona laughs, sitting at the small table in the room. She watches Wren and Hanna work together to get a few different fruits out and into a bowl and sighs, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me." Hanna winks at her, giggling. "What's up with you?"

"Hm?" Mona looks back at her friend. "Just thinking." She smiles a little.

"About what?" Hanna turns around to face her, her curiosity more than obvious.

"Nothing." Mona snaps, her voice just managing to be soft. She leans her head back again and closes her eyes, her hand drifts to her stomach and a soft smile spreads on her lips.

"Oh come on. You stripped me off my wine; you can at least share your thoughts with me now." Hanna whines.

"It's personal." The brunette mumbles.

"I thought nothing was too personal between the two of us." Hanna gasps, coming over to her friend. "I'll let you whisper it in my ear if you don't want him to know." She whispers, pointing at Wren.

"That's not it, Hanna." Mona giggles. "You're a nosy drunk, you know that?"

"I ain't even druuuunk." Hanna giggles, taking Mona's hands to swing their arms from side to side. "If I was drunk, you'd get to watch free live porn now." She whispers before she bursts out laughing. "Okay, maybe not. Unless that would get you to share your thoughts with me perhaps?"

"Gross, Hanna bear. Really gross." Mona contains a snicker and slowly stands up.

"Just tell meeeeee." Hanna begs, gracing Mona with her best puppy face.

"It's Mike, okay?" Mona groans, going to the refrigerator.

"What about him?" Hanna smiles excitedly, following her like the little dog she was just impersonating.

"Hanna. Please. I'm having a rough morning." Mona sighs.

"Fine." Hanna rolls her eyes. "But in that case, I get my wine back." The blonde half-hops to her still filled glass and downs it with a grin on her face.

"Fine, fine. You win!" Mona groans dramatically. "I just miss him, that's all."

"That's all? Wow. What a big secret. The world is shocked. Aren't you shocked, Wren?" She calls over to her boyfriend but he does not respond. Hanna sighs and walks back up to her friend. "I'm sorry, that was kind of insensitive I guess. You know we would have invited him if there had been any chance that he'd actually be allowed to come, right?"

"And I kind of sort of miss the sex too. I could do with a really good fuck right now." Mona groans and gets some orange juice from the fridge.

"Well, no surprise, it's been quite a while." Hanna mumbles, looking down at her feet, as if she was ashamed to be the only one of them to have an active sex life. Honestly, she could not really imagine Mike to be good in bed either and she definitely did not want Mona to read her mind somehow.

"Don't you be feeling sorry for me." Mona raises her eyebrow as she pours the juice into a glass. "Let me tell you, not all boys who play lacrosse are lesser in certain factors." Mona grins playfully, glancing at her blonde best friend as she sips her filled cup. She then continues. "Some boys are also better with their tools than others. As well as realizing that it's not all about them."

"Look at you, being an expert." Hanna smirks, sitting down on the counter next to the fridge. "You make yourself sound like you've done so many guys, you've lost count. Or like you've at least tried to the whole lacrosse team, probably for research purposes." She giggles, looking her friend up and down.

"Stop it, Hanna." Mona whines, a light pink coming to her cheeks. It is a rare sight for normal Mona to blush but, as of late, she has been having a tough time keeping it from happening. Her cheeks flush pink of their own accord, her pregnant emotions running rampant. "You know that's not true." In fact, Mona quite prides herself on only ever sleeping with two men, well boys really. It takes a lot of control for her to keep from slapping her friend right now, anger coursing through her veins that makes her words seethe from between her teeth. "You know I would never sleep around like a slut."

"I know, I know. Chill, Mon. Neither of us are sluts. That's why I thought it might be funny. Sorry." She shrugs nonchalantly, even though Mona's expression slightly freaks her out.

"Now are you going to let me brag about Mike?" Mona giggles. "You've always wanted me to, and I'm finally in the mood to talk about it, but you tease me when I try to." She smiles at her friend, letting her know that she is not, in fact, mad at all.

"I'm sorry, it just came over me." Hanna giggles, relieved. "Go ahead. I'm all ears." She says, sounding very serious, and starts chewing on a cookie she got from a plate next to her.

"I'm sure he doesn't live up to McDreamy standards." Mona waves her hand nonchalantly at Wren, who is still in the room and trying to continue making a fruit bowl. "However," She begins again, grinning now. "He's pretty darn good with his mouth."

"Ooooh, tell me more." Hanna grins, thinking back to a conversation of a drunken night the two of them had not even a year ago. "Did he, you know?" She forms a v shape with her fingers, sticks her tongue out between them, and raises an eyebrow, hoping her friend will understand the irony of her gesture.

Mona laughs immediately, also thinking back to that night. She does not answer yes or no, but the telltale blush returns. "He's pretty handy, let's put it that way." She giggles. "And he moves quick." Her eyes widen, remembering their last night together. Only once since the infamous night of her party have they gotten to hook up, and she is not even sure if Hanna realizes that they have had sex more than once.

"Well, that can have its good and its bad sides." Hanna giggles when she sees the brunette's face. "You remember that night quite vividly, huh?" Her eyes widen when a certain thought hits her. "Or did you do it again by now? Oh my God, you did, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mona walks over to Wren and steals the fruit bowl he has been keeping busy with; she picks a small apple slice and bites off a half before taking her time in chewing slowly to avoid further conversation. After chewing thoroughly, she addresses Wren.

"Tell me Wren, what is enjoyable for you? Hm? I mean, I know what I like, and I can guess what she likes." Her hand waves around in motioning to the blonde in the room. "But what do you like." She pokes his chest gently with her finger.

Wren lets out a soft chuckle, obviously surprised that he is suddenly a part of this conversation. "Mona, I'm really not sure if we should be having this conversation."

"What's wrong with it? I'm bored. Entertain me." She leans against the counter, still standing close to him as she eats the other half of the apple slice.

"Well okay, if you don't think this is going to be awkward." He complies, finally looking Mona in the face. "I don't even know where to start, though."

"Men!" Mona begins. "This is the problem; they don't know how to speak." She laughs. "We could go on and on for hours." Her finger moves between she and Hanna. "It doesn't matter where we start, because we will talk about all of it before we're through." She laughs again, taking the bowl and sitting back in her previous chair. "Now, can I finally have my presents?" She pouts playfully.

"Oh wow, of course that's more important than hearing about my turn ons." Wren says with a sarcastic undertone, pleased to have postponed that discussion at least. "What do you think, love?" He looks over at Hanna. "Is she ready yet?"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure if she's deserving of it already." Hanna ponders aloud. "Hmm... oh well, I guess it would be mean of us to keep her waiting any longer." She concludes, smiling at Mona.

"Oh, yes. Yes! It would be mean!" Mona giggles and smiles back. "Tell me what it is already! I can't take it anymore, I can't figure it out. It's gonna be so awesome no matter what, but I really want to know what it is." It is a long known fact to Hanna that Mona cannot stand surprises, always wanting to know everything. However, her friend's weak spot is presents. She loves being on the receiving end of any kind of gift, as well as driving the giver insane with asking what it is she will be getting.

"Nice try, sweetheart. We're not going to tell you what it is now, right before you get it. That wouldn't even make any sense." Hanna smirks, definitely enjoying the power she has over the brunette right now. "Do you think you could go get it now?" She asks, turning back to her boyfriend.

"I'm fairly certain I could." Wren replies, glancing from one of the girls to the other. "Would you be a darling and bring it to the living room then?" Hanna carries on, smiling sweetly. Wren nods obediently and leaves the room.

"I hope I didn't get your expectations up too high, Mon." Hanna mumbles, facing her friend again now that they are alone in the kitchen.

After a few minutes of Mona tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Wren to come back, the girl really cannot sit still anymore, he emerges from the bedroom with a large box wrapped in pink with a purple ribbon tied around it. The box is tall and rectangular, and Mona's eyes light up as she imagines what it could possibly be.

"You told me that you didn't have much furniture. I do not want my little princess going home to sleep on a blanket." Hanna smiles widely, watching her friend affectionately. "Go ahead." She waves at the box. "Go rip it apart." The blonde giggles as Mona quickly waddles over to the box. She walks around it completely, looking it up and down.

"What is it? Oh my god." Mona stares at it, going through her full inspection before carefully taking the ribbon off. After the ribbon comes off, she tears away the pink paper with abandon. When it becomes clear just what the gift is, she gasps and tears cloud her vision.

"You didn't have to. You really didn't. But, oh- Thank you, so much. Oh my god, thank you so much." The brunette gushes as she circles the uncovered box, a large picture of a white painted crib with light purple and pink polka dotted blankets stares back at her. "You guys are the best." She starts choking on her tears, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Aww please, it's nothing." Hanna smiles from ear to ear and pulls her friend into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you like it. It's the only thing I could think of that could compare even the slightest bit to that lovely little wedding dress gift of yours."

"I love it! I love you! I love both of you so much! Come, Wren." Mona waves her one arm around after hugging Hanna so tightly that the girl has to catch her breath. The brunette jumps up and down while she waits for Wren to join them in their group hug. He strolls over to them with a smile on his face and wraps his arms around the girls, not saying a word. Hanna stays mute as well, still busy trying to steady her breathing.

Once she has achieved what she wanted, she whispers, "So, you're happy now?"

"So happy. So, so happy!" Mona squeals, her arms wrapped around both of them as well as she can manage and hugging them together. She tries to still her hopping, but fails so she keeps jumping as she hugs them. "It's beautiful, it's perfect, it's everything I was looking at getting. You're both awesome!" Mona kisses both of their cheeks then releases them from her hold to look at the large box again. "How in the world were you hiding this from me?"

"Wren's an expert at hiding presents. I didn't find any of mine either and you may have noticed that I was searching the whole apartment whenever he was at work and we weren't out and about." Hanna giggles, lovingly glancing at her boyfriend. "I might have stored it at a friend's place and smuggled it all in when you two weren't home." Wren shrugs as if every rational thinking person would do the same thing with his or her Christmas presents every year.

"I suppose I should give you your other present now." Mona smiles widely at them then walks past them into her guest room. She comes out with a small box. "It isn't nearly enough, after this. But..." She hands the small black box with a white ribbon to Wren and smiles at him. "You guys have free reign now, to come whenever you'd like. Whether I'm home or not, you're always welcome. Wren opens the box to find a house key. "Just don't tell Mike, I haven't given him one." She giggles.

"Aww seriously, Mon? Thank you so much." Hanna squeals and claps her hands. She could not be more pleased with this present, especially since Michelangelo does not have the same privilege. Wren takes the key out of the box and holds it above his head, staring at it as if it was somewhat fascinating.

"I guess we'll have to thank you for your trust." He says, sounding more as if he was talking to himself than to Mona, before Hanna snatches the keys from him.

"Don't lose it, okay?" Mona giggles and sits on the couch. "Would it be a sin if I would have just one glass of wine, Wren?" She looks up at him, sticking her bottom lip out playfully.

Wren immediately falls back to his doctor voice. "Well... How about half a glass? But drink slowly." He sits on the couch next to her while Hanna is already hurrying back from the kitchen with a glass for Mona, presumably hoping she will have a chance to get drunk this Christmas morning after all.

"This morning keeps getting better and better." Mona laughs, taking the glass from Hanna when she brings it to her. "Don't go too crazy Hanna; remember the last time we got drunk together. I don't think we should be playing Truth or Dare with Wren around." She giggles before she takes a small sip from the glass.

"At least I wouldn't have to worry about you calling him this time." Hanna laughs and takes a sip from her refilled glass, this being her third this morning. Wren raises an eyebrow curiously but then all of a sudden gets up and leaves the room, mumbling a few incomprehensible curse words during his exit.

"Looks like he finally remembered that he still has to call his mom." Hanna giggles, taking another sip before she takes Mona's hand. "You can't imagine how happy I am that you're here with us today. Seriously."

"Yeah, well. I would have hated to be alone." Mona giggles, taking a long drink from her glass while Wren is gone. "I wish I could stay here until I pop."

"That would be so epic!" Hanna laughs, sitting on the table opposite the couch Mona sits on. "But could you handle months under Dr. Kingston's constant supervision?" She teased, sneakily throwing a glance down the hall to see if he is about to return yet.

"I might welcome it. I'm so scared that I'll be home and all of a sudden ... WHOOPSIE!" Mona laughs. "That's why I'm scheduling a c-section."

"Very clever of you." Hanna agrees, her speech slowly starting to slur. "You know, he'd probably enjoy himself a lot if you stayed until then. He's weird like that." She waves her hand to one side and takes another sip.

"There's so much I have to do yet, though. I have to get my place ready." Mona states, suddenly getting the itch to go home and start preparing. Wren would probably tell her she is nesting, that man and his bird obsession. "And I want to go to Rosewood a couple more times."

"Boooo." Hanna pouts, pointing her thumb down at the floor. She empties her glass when Wren returns and reluctantly hands her his phone after a heated discussion with his mother about why it would be rude if he got Hanna on the phone for her now. The girl quickly leaves the room, putting on her best-pretended sober voice. At least she is good at talking on the phone in an intoxicated state. Wren sighs and sinks down on the couch next to Mona again, glancing at her glass.

"Am I going slowly enough for you, doc?" Mona smiles, trying to brighten his mood.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah, you're doing a great job there." He replies, giving her a weak smile.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mona inquires, taking another small sip from her glass while she looks over at Wren and watches him closely.

"Oh no, it's okay. My mum's just upset because we're not spending Christmas with her and Hanna wants to celebrate with her mom next year. She can be a bit complicated." He sighs, looking down at his hands. "And well, now I'm hoping our dearest drunken Hanna doesn't say anything stupid to her right now."

"Could she fly here?" Mona asks, her sip lasting a bit longer than she had wanted and she hiccoughs then sneezes. She offers Wren an apologetic look as she continues. "Would she want to, I mean."

"I don't know. She prefers to be visited. Besides, she'd probably try to get competitive with Hanna's mom. Don't even ask. She'd find a way to do that." He chuckles, ignoring Mona's little faux pas. "All she wants is her only son, whose Oxford education she has financed, to spend a visit with this lovely girlfriend of his during Christmas time." He continues, mocking his mother's voice. "Oh well."

"Hanna told me you might move back." Mona blurts out then covers her mouth as if she has sworn. "Would you?" Her curiosity has gotten the best of her. Wren looks at her for a while before he looks back down and responds.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I really like it here... But maybe if we had children. Yeah, I think I might consider it then." He shrugs, turning back to Mona. "Now I couldn't even afford a flight, so I guess that wouldn't be happening too soon either way." As he talks, the strings in Mona's heart tug. She is not sure she could survive if they would move so far from her, these two people are very important to her and she is hoping they will mean just as much to her daughter. She sets her wine glass down, not caring to finish the rest and looks down to the floor before standing up.

"I'm gonna go... take a nap, or something." She mumbles then starts moving for the guest room. Before she reaches the door, Hanna comes back out of her bedroom, almost running into her.

"Oh, Mon, I'm sorry. Hey, where are you going? Is something wrong?" She stutters, hanging up the phone. "Okay, what did you say to her?" She glares at Wren who is coming towards them now. "Whatever he said, he's very sorry about it."

"No, it wasn't Wren. Just reality sinking in." Mona sighs. "You two are gonna get married, have kids even though you think you'll be a terrible mother, and move to be with his family. I'll be here forever, probably a single mother. That's the facts."

"Mona, you shouldn't even think that. Okay, as far as I'm concerned, we're never going to move to be with Wren's mother, as nice as she is. I told you I'll be there for you." Hanna glances back at her boyfriend for a second and takes a breath before she continues. "And what makes you think Mike won't stay with you? I mean, okay, he's young and maybe a bit immature but also absolutely crazy about you."

"I don't want to get married, Hanna. Not ever. That hasn't changed just because I got pregnant." Mona pulls Hanna into the room that she has come from so she can sit on the bed. "I'm not even sure if I would want to be married to Mike. I love him, but I don't know. He's not that serious of a guy, he doesn't even have a job. You even had a job for a month."

"Yeah, to buy a Louis Vuitton purse." Hanna rolls her eyes. "You don't have to marry him but who knows; maybe he'll turn out to be very responsible once he's a father. I'm sure he will be after graduation at least."

"You're much more positive than I am, if that's the case." The brunette shakes her head. "Oh, and don't tell Wren I was talking about staying, okay? You guys need your time alone, and he's having a hard time with things. What, I don't know. But, well, yeah." She rubs her hands together, nervously locking her fingers together. "I wish we weren't snowed in, I would go out for a little walk to give you guys some space."

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about us needing some space." Hanna tries to reassure her, although she is obviously worrying now. She had no idea that anything could be wrong with her boyfriend - or maybe even between them. She shakes her head absentmindedly before she brings her attention back to Mona. "Look Mon, I can't promise you anything. I don't even know Mike well enough I guess. And nothing is supposed to last forever, right?" She lets out a small sigh. "But I'm convinced that he'll do the best he can. I'm sure it's all going to work out somehow, I'm just not willing to accept that it won't."

"His parents don't even know he's knocked me up. I'm nearly seven months now, and they don't even know that I'm pregnant. How is that responsible?" Mona groans and puts her hand to her forehead. "This is ruining Christmas, forget it." She stands up and goes back into the living room only to grab her wine and lie down on the larger of the two couches.

Hanna slowly follows her, her mood really having dropped dramatically but she would not want to blame Mona for that. "He kind of made it sound as if that was your fault." She mumbled, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah, yeah. Cause every time I go for the weekend his parents are conveniently out of town." Mona rolls her eyes and finishes the half-filled glass of wine.

"I'm sorry. I should've just dropped it." Hanna sighs and sits on the table again, considering pouring the last bit of wine into her empty glass." Mona glances and notices the last of the wine then holds her glass up.

"You have had enough, gimme that." Mona smiles at her friend. "And then we'll talk doctor boy into watching something other than sports."

"That shouldn't be too hard. He only watches the posh British sports anyway." Hanna giggles softly, refilling both their glasses with what is left of the wine. "What would you like me to get him to watch? So that I'll be prepared for my argumentation."

"Maybe, uhm." Mona bites her lip. "Oh I know, some horror movie." She grins. "You have a few, right?" Mona looks at the amount of wine in her glass and pouts before drinking it all at once.

"We sure do. I can offer you great variety of those now, now that we've basically thrown our movie collections together. Old school, very realistic or more on the psycho side?" Hanna asks excitedly, sipping her wine.

"Old school, always." The brunette chuckles at Hanna as if she should have known the answer.

"Of course." Hanna gets up and walks over to a shelf stuffed with DVDs. "Wren, are you gonna come watch a movie with us?" She calls down the hall and moments later Wren appears next to her and the two of them begin to search through the shelf together.

"Cute. He even helps you find movies." Mona giggles.

"Well, we basically do everything together by now." Hanna giggles, kissing his cheek. "I'd probably die within a week if I had to live here on my own"

"That's cuuuute." Mona smiles, lying back against the couch and closing her eyes. Her hand resides on her stomach, where it is more often than not now, and she smiles widely as she feels soft flutters within her.

"You may call it cute, you may call it obsessive." Hanna laughs, finally deciding on a movie with Wren. "How about this one?" She walks over to Mona and holds it out to her.

"I don't care." The brunette waves her hand. "Just put it in." She giggles.

Hanna rolls her eyes at the slight command but does as she was told and walks back to the TV to kneel and puts the disc in the DVD player. Once the black and white film begins she sits beside her best friend, leaving her boyfriend to sit by himself for once, and they lean on each other. Wren fetches a fuzzy blanket and covers their legs, making hot chocolate for the three of them, and finally sitting down to watch the movie.

By the time the film is over, Mona has fallen asleep and snores softly. Wren, being the concerned gentleman that he is, carefully picks her up and carries her to the guest room for Hanna to tuck her in under the covers and allow her to take a sweet little Christmas nap.

Of course the couple doesn't mind having a little extra time alone, but what they choose to do in their Mona-less moments are for another story and another point of view. Perhaps if you wish hard enough for a little extra Christmas cheer, another present will arrive. But no promises. An author never makes promises or deadlines that they can't be sure are reachable. For now, enjoy the fluffy Christmas morning between three friends, and enjoy your very own Christmases as well. Spread the love and joy, my little liars.


End file.
